Rudi Jäger
Sturmbannführer '''Rudi "The Warden" Jäger' is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, ''He is the prison warden of Castle Wolfenstein. History Rudi was born in 1901, Germany to Ingrid Jäger and an unnamed father. As a boy, Rudi was abused by his father, who would constantly beat him with a belt. His mother would nurse his wounds to stave off infection, but blamed her for the abuse. In addition, his mother states in a letter that he often fall into dark moods and states that sometimes he had to be corrected. His father died from electrocution, his uncle told him that water was a conduit for electricity, as water is inside humans. After his father's death, Ingrid sent Rudi to Frankfurt with his cousins. Around the 1920s-30s, Rudi joined the Party and became a personal dog trainer for General Wilhelm Strasse until Helga von Schabbs made him her second-in-command at Castle Wolfenstein. Rudi was awarded a dog named Greta, who is an albino Kampfhund and always had her at his side. One of Jäger's favorite pastime activities is to feed his dogs with prisoners from the castle's dungeons. As the warden, he was cruel and abusive, and was noted to put fear into the hearts of his subordinates when in his presence. On January 6, 1946, his mother sent him a letter asking for money as she was poor and wondered why he didn't visit her for Christmas. She also asked Rudi to forgive his father and let go of the past, but tells him she was blessed to have him in her life. Letters (The Old Blood) ''The Old Blood Rudi Jäger is first seen at a cable car checkpoint along with his Kampfhund, Greta. As Blazkowicz hands over his forged ID papers to the guard manning the checkpoint, Rudi grabs B.J.'s hand and examines the passport, asking B.J. if he's a Frankfurter. B.J. replies to Rudi by saying he's a "hot dog," prompting Rudi and the guard manning the checkpoint to laugh and then let B.J. proceed. Shortly afterwards, he is seen along with a Supersoldaten and Greta in a small room that B.J. and Agent One escape to after discovering the safe containing the coordinates to Deathshead's Compound is empty. The Super Soldier knocks B.J. out with a single punch, and Jäger has him and Agent One taken to the dungeons. Rudi is encountered several times in the prison releasing his dogs on prisoners and dragging Agent One away for interrogation, although he is not encountered face-to-face again until Chapter 3, where B.J. attempts to rescue Agent One. While attempting to free Agent One, B.J. is knocked out from behind by Rudi and placed in the electric chair that Rudi was using to interrogate Agent One. B.J. wakes up to discover Greta feeding on Agent One's corpse and Rudi standing above him. Rudi unsuccessfully attempts to interrogate a stoic B.J., who threatens to break free and kill him and Greta. B.J. manages to break free while being electrocuted, throws Rudi into the chair, and electrocutes him. However, B.J. becomes distracted by Greta attacking him, then kills the Kampfhund, allowing Rudi to slip away while guards storm the room. Later, in Paderborn, B.J. is preparing to travel to Wulfburg along with Kessler and Annette when Nazis attack the fortified tavern where the three of them are hiding. After holding off several waves of Nazi infantry, B.J. is confronted by a furious Rudi in a suit of power armor. Rudi fires at B.J. with dual chainguns while yelling at B.J. for killing Greta, "the happiest dog in Germany" according to him. Although Rudi's armor is initially bulletproof, B.J. destroys the power conduits on Rudi's armor and peels off the armor plates on Rudi's suit, making him vulnerable to gunfire. After a short battle, Rudi is defeated by B.J. and collapses in defeat, saying that he'll be reunited with Greta in the afterlife. B.J. removes Rudi's helmet and stabs him twice, killing the monstrous warden but has to escape quickly due to the armor preparing to self destruct. Appearence Rudi was a massively tall, muscular, middle-aged man with platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in a green button-up with overalls, gray jeans, and large black boots. Personality Rudi Jäger was a ruthless SS officer who was feared by enemies and even fellow Nazis. Rudi had a bad reputation among other SS officers for feeding prisoners to his beloved pack of dogs and is even rumored to threaten his subordinates with the same fate if they don't stay in line. His cruel personality is likely a product of his childhood, having been raised by an abusive father and apathetic mother. Rudi greatly cares for his dogs (particularly Greta) and became enraged and vengeful when B.J. killed Greta in self-defense. During battle, he exhibits boastful tendencies, gloating that his armor is bulletproof. In his final moments, Rudi expresses his love for Greta by telling her they will reunite after death, right before being stabbed. Quotes Trivia * Rudi's power armor and dual chainguns are similar to Hans Grösse's appearance in Wolfenstein 3D and Wolfenstein (2009). * When Rudi is defeated he exclaims "Mein Leben!", a throwback to Wolfenstein 3D when killing an SS Soldier. * A letter found in his room reveals that Rudi suffered frequent physical abuse from his father as a child. * In real life, Lagerkommandant Phillip Schmitt at Fort Breendonk was notable for siccing his German Shepherd dog on inmates during the Nazi occupation of Belgium in WWII. * His father was killed by electrocution from a mine accident when he was standing in a wet area in which Rudi takes this inspiration for his electric chair to torture prisoners. * His method of feeding his dogs with prisoners make the guards and other staff very scared of him to the point where an officer warns his nephew to be not loitering around or else he will be fed to the dogs. *Rudi wears a similar outfit that Hans Grosse wore in Wolfenstein 2009. *Rudi also bears a striking resemblance - in looks and build - to T.V. personality and professional chef Robert Irvine. *Picture An der Front (below) is inspired by famous photo of German general Erwin Rommel inspecting Atlantic Wall. Gallery Jager.bmp Jager.jpg Old Blood 04.jpg|Herr Jager's power armor concept Armored Rudi.jpg|Heavily armored Rudi Jäger tumblr_nu248fyjnY1tb8cbpo1_1280.jpg JagerAnDerFront.jpg|Photo of Rudi Jäger and his Greta. JagerandGreta.jpg|Photo of Rudi Jäger hugging Greta with his own signature mark. Rudi-Torture-Concept-Art.jpg|Concept art of Rudi's interrogation. Rudi-first-scene.jpg|Rudi's first scene, inspecting B.J. Rudi-Torture.jpg|Rudi interrogating B.J. BJ-vs-Rudi.png|An armored Rudi fighting B.J. Rudi-Death-By-Pipe.jpg|B.J. stabbing Rudi in the head. References ---- pl:Rudi Jäger Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:The Old Blood bosses Category:The Old Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Death Category:Germans Category:Dead Category:Males Category:Axis Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Deceased